


A bolt from the blue

by ca_te



Category: Death Note
Genre: Crack, Friendship, Gen Fic, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 07 July 2009. Hints of masturbation.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A bolt from the blue

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 07 July 2009. Hints of masturbation.

  


  
  


**Title**: A bolt from the blue  
**Characters**: Matt,Mello,Near  
**Rating**: Pg-13  
**Notes**: written for the[](http://community.livejournal.com/dn_contest/profile)[**dn_contest**](http://community.livejournal.com/dn_contest/) community, the theme was "puberty"  
**Disclaimer:**I do not own Death Note or its characters

_   
**Death Note/ A bolt from the blue**   
_

Now…they had explained to them that it would come. They had said that they would have to be calm and just bear with it. The first one was their science teacher. Matt and Mello had looked at each other across the room. Matt was scared like hell. Mello knew it better. He was sure there was no need to panic. He looked at the white ball of fur in front of the class, right in front of the blackboard. Mello wondered if Near could be able to go through something like that.

Then it came. And God knows it was like a bolt from the blue. It was a lazy night.

\- Mel?

Mello lifted his eyes from the book he was reading. Well from the line he was reading, ‘cause he had read it at least five times.

\- What?

Matt pressed the pause button and turned around. Mello squeezed his eyes, trying to see Matt’s face in the gleaming of the screen.

\- Uh…well…

Matt rubbed the back of his head, his fingers getting stuck in knots. Jeez he couldn’t deny that Linda was right when she kept babbling that he should take care of his hair more. Matt’s eyes widened as he realized what he was actually thinking.

Mello quirked an eyebrow.

\- So? Are you retarded?

Matt looked at Mello, then at his hands.

\- Uhm…how do I put it…don’t you…

\- Don’t I, what?

\- Don’t you feel like… weird these days?

Mello set the book aside, trying not to think about how many dreams he had about L covered in chocolate by then.

\- What do you mean by that?

\- Ugh…I mean…I always feel like eating these days but then I think I may get fat and like…

Mello couldn’t help grinning.

\- Have you become a teenage girl, Matt?

Matt pouted. When he realized that he was actually pouting he almost jumped.

\- Mel! You really gotta help me!

Mello looked at Matt. God, something weird was definitely going on. He was about to tell him to fucking calm down when someone opened the door.

\- What the hell are you doing here?

Near didn’t answer and closed the door behind him. Matt lifted his goggles.

\- Hey!

Near remained silent.

Mello jumped down the bed and stormed towards the poor white thing.

\- C’mon, Mel! Leave him alone.

Mello glared at Matt and just grabbed the front of Near’s pyjamas.

\- Now you talk!

Near kept his eyes steady. Still in silence he took Mello’s hand and pressed it right where Mello thought there could be nothing at all.

Matt almost choked. Mello couldn’t find a way to bring his jaw back in place. And Near…well he was trying to find the courage to ask for help ‘cause, really, for once he didn’t have a clue on what to do.


End file.
